swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LOBW1: Tabris Atakuje
Part 1 - Topię się, jest fajnie - pomyślał Thanv, pod nickiem Yi. Szczerze? Dobrze tu wykonali tą wodę, ale jakoś wydajność płuc to przegięli... nie, przecież to JA jestem aż tak zasty, że mogę wstrzymać oddech na długi czas... - Ty, wyłaź! - krzyknęła do Thanva ShiroNeko - jak zginiesz tu, zginiesz też w realnym świecie! Weź się już tak nie top! No wyłaź! * Thanv postanawia posłuchać ShiroNeko i wyjść z wody. Po wynurzeniu się mówi do niej: - A czy topiąc się tutaj, szkolę swoje realne umiejętności? - Nie. - Kurde! * Do rozmowy dołącza się tajemniczy gracz, którego nicku nie widać. Thanv zakłada Maskę Sahquiela , trzecią formę swojego wirtualnego strażnika na twarz. - Cóż, weźcie się do roboty, poćwiczcie czy coś. Śmierć w tej grze czai się wszędzie... - powiedział tajemniczy gościu. Do rozmowy wtrącił się drugi tajemniczy gracz. - Śmiercią mogę być nawet ja, jeśli mi zakozaczycie, n00by. - Ty sam jesteś n00b, n00bie, mój kot ma cię na headshota! - krzyknął Thanv do nieznanego gracza. - Kot? W grze? Skąd? * Kot Thanva wychodzi z wody. - Miau, miau, lamusy! - zaczęła się kłótnia między tajemniczymi graczami a... kotem. * Po kłótni - Wybaczcie, panowie, za tego kota, jest dość porywczy... - powiedział Thanv do tajemniczego gracza, który nazywał się Kerolot. - DOŚĆ PORYWCZY?! PRAWIE MI ARMORA ROZWALIŁ! - krzyknął nieznacznie zdenerwowany Kerolot. - No cóż... Schrodinger, przeproś... - Miau? - Normalnie przeproś... - Dobra, przepraszam - z wyraźną skruchą kot przeprosił Kerolota. - A, nie ma problemu... - Kerolot troszkę się ogarnął - Ty, Shiro, wiedziałaś o dzisiejszym evencie? - Nie? O co chodzi? - zdziwiła się ShiroNeko - Dzisiaj zaatakuje Tabris, jeden z głównych bossów. Będzie jatka. - wtrącił się drugi tajemniczy gracz - A jakby co, zwę się Aschgan. Ty, Yi, niezły armor! - Dzięki. * Do rozmowy znikąd dołącza się pewien newbie pod nickiem Mandriv. - Siema, da ktoś jakiś staff za free? * Yi'a to nieznacznie zdenerwowało... - WON, NOOBIE, IDŹ ŻULIĆ GDZIEŚ INDZIEJ! - krzyknął Yi. Do wszystkiego dołączył się trzeci nieznany koleś. - Kurde, czemu tym trepom nie widać nicków? Czity, czy jak?! - Yi, nie denerwuj się. Jestem Defaraq. Postaram się Wam pomóc w dzisiejszej walce z Tabrisem... nikt o tym evencie nie wie, tylko ja, Kerolot, Aschgan, ten n00b Mandriv, ty, twój kot i ShiroNeko. - Jakim Tabrisie? Lolwut, o co biega? - wtrącił się Mandriv - Ymm, no, taki boss, taki trochę no... silny? - powiedział Yi - Silny?! - wykrzyczała ShiroNeko - masz tak mało HP i obrony, że cię zdejmie na hita. - Osz kur*a. - powiedział Yi. - Weźmy się za ćwiczenia - odparł Defaraq - ruszmy zadzisławy! Jak komuś się coś stanie, to ja stawiam potiony. Part 2 * Po ćwiczeniach - Kiedy zaatakuje Tabris? - spytał się Yi Kerolota - Jakaś godzina... albo mniej... - powiedział, wskazując palcem na wielkie monstrum. Zająć pozycję! Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! * Do wszystkiego dołącza się Jin Mo-Ri - Kogo spalić?! - pyta się Jin - Qnia, na razie nikogo, trzeba osłabić to wielkie coś. Kto może, atakuje dystansowo lub bronią palną, nie? - spytał się Mandriv - Kiedy on zaczął używać mózgu?! - spytał się Yi - tak, atakujemy na odległość! * W tle zaczęły rozlegać się strzały broni palnej, które rozbrzmiewały przez ponad dwie minuty. - NIE MAM AMUNICJI - krzyknął Schrodinger - JA RÓWNIEŻ - powiedziała ShiroNeko - Schrodinger, wyjdź na atak frontalny i użyj Irytacji! Ja się schowam gdzieś, postaram się zajść to wielkie gunwo od tyłu! * Do walki dołącza się wojowniczka pod nickiem Venaya. Rusza od frontu na Tabrisa jak wariatka. Atakuje go i tnie z pełną siłą swoich ciosów. W tle słychać strzały Schrodingera podczas Irytacji, Yi już się ukrył, Neko również zaatakowała wręcz. Kerolot i Defaraq wleźli Tabrisowi na głowę, próbując rozwalić mu armor. Aschgan usiłował wybić broń bossowi, ale nic nie wychodziło... - Już... nie... dam... rady... pomóżcie... - wyjęczała ledwo żywa Venaya * Wtrącił się Adrian Dragneel, uratował Mei przed zadeptaniem przez Tabrisa i podpalił bossa. Sam jednak stracił 90% HP oraz większość siły przez to. - Uciekajcie! Uciekajcie! - krzyczał Kerolot - Nie mam amunicji, nie mogę nic zrobić - krzyczał Schrodinger - Walcz wręcz! - krzyknęła ShiroNeko, która właśnie dostała cios od Tabrisa * Thanv zaczął biec sprintem z bronią w ręku na Tabrisa - Shiro, wiej! Ja też muszę wiać, prawie padłem! - krzyknął Aschgan podczas ucieczki - Skaczemy Kero, wiejmy! - krzyknął Defaraq do Kerolota, chwilę później obaj zeskoczyli z głowy bossa. - ZDYCHAJ! NO ZDYCHAJ! - krzyknął Yi, wykonując siedem szybkich ciosów z zaskoczenia w łączenia zbroi Tabrisa - NO, PADNIJ PSIE! * Tabris przeżył i wykopał Thanva z buta na odległość 130 metrów z taką pompą, że ten ledwo przeżył. Po chwili usłyszano eksplozję. Tabrisowi uwaliło nogę tak, że zachlapało krwią wszystkich kryjących się wojowników, którzy przed chwilą z nim walczyli. Teren został skażony radioaktywnie, Tabris zginął. Z oddali było słychać niemy krzyk Yi "nie... podchodźcie... do ciała...". Thanv-bomba została użyta pierwszy raz w LOBW. Schrodinger przeżył wybuch. Part 3 * Po dwudziestu minutach wszyscy zostali uleczeni przez pewną playerkę pod nickiem Alexy. Walczący podeszli do ciała Tabrisa i zabrali artefakty. - Jezu, jak to śmierdzi... - stwierdziła Venaya stojąc obok ciała Tabrisa - matko, jak tu wali! * Po tych słowach zemdlała. - He, he he, zapach jak w chacie u Kwaśnego - stwierdził Jin Mo-Ri. - Ale jaki fajny item znalazłem! - pokazał kolegom Pierwszy Amulet Bossów. - Niezłe to, niezłe - powiedziała Alexy - Niezłe?! Jeden z najmocniejszych itemów w grze! - powiedział Kerolot. * Yi doczołgał się do ciała Tabrisa - Coś... przegapiłem? - Ugh, stary, wyglądasz jakby przejechał cię pociąg towarowy, potem wielka drezyna, i jeszcze większy pociąg towarowy! - powiedziała Alexy - Daj, pomogę Ci. - To wygląda źle?! Chyba jeszcze nie widzieliście Kwaśnego - pół-żartem powiedział Jin Mo-Ri. - Tak szczerze, to po co była nam cała ta walka? - zapytała się ShiroNeko - Tej gry ponoć nie da się wygrać... da się! Tylko trzeba stworzyć Wielki Amulet z siedmiu Amuletów Bossów. - powiedział Kerolot - tyle, że Wielkiego Amuletu można użyć tylko raz, potem znika. Ale coś się wymyśli. Wszyscy wygramy tą grę. Razem. - Yi. Czemu nie użyłeś Ichcuiny? - spytał się Kerolot - Ichcuina jest słaby w porównaniu z Tabrisem, a rzuciłby się do ataku. Zginąłby, wyrządzając tylko lekkie szkody Tabrisowi, przy okazji mnie by bardzo nie pomógł w walce. Przyda się może do innych bitw. - odparł Yi, zdejmując Maskę Sahquiela i wkładając ją do kieszeni. - A więc... chodźmy, wygrajmy tą grę! - rzekł Kerolot głosem donośnym * Po tych słowach wszyscy zaczęli przybijać sobie piony. Do ekipy walczącej z Tabrisem doszedł Mandriv oraz Liss. - Ona wam pomoże to wygrać - powiedział Mandriv. - Wybaczcie, że nie było mnie w walce, ale wchodząc na pozycję taktyczną oberwałem od Tabrisa, i nie miałem co zrobić. - Nie ma problemu - powiedział z kwaśną miną Defaraq - wcale... A, kim jest Twoja przyjaciółka? - Ona jest pro, zaufajcie mi! - Tak, jestem pro, możecie mi zauwać - odparła Liss - Cóż. Weźmy ją do naszej ekipy. Wygrajmy tą grę razem. - powiedział Yi. - A czemu ona jest niby taka pro? - spytał się Jin - Spójrz na jej staty i eq... - powiedział Mandriv - Jakby poczuła smród, który bije od Kwaśnego, to i tak by padła. * Po tych słowach wszyscy zaczęli się brechtać. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Czy drużyna przyjaciół poradzi sobie z kolejnym wyzwaniem, jakim będzie zdobycie Drugiego Amuletu Bossów? Czy nie pokłócą się, czy wymyślą, jak wygrać wspólnie? Odpowiedź znajdziecie w drugim odcinku - więc czekajcie, czekajcie, będzie się działo :-) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon